


Animal

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Kuroo, drunk Bokuto. <br/>((Mature just to be safe!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

Bokuto snorted loudly as he woke up. His head was pounding, and his memory felt like it was slipping heavily, but he knew one thing, he had been drunk off his ass last night. And now, sprawled out on a couch with a scarring hangover, he groaned and covered his eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night. 

He thought for a few moments, his brain aching as he forced himself to think what had happened, and how he had ended up in an apartment that was clearly not his own, and with the smell of alcohol and a perfume on his skin that made the memories rush back, punching him harshly in the face as he remembered. 

He knew how it had started, it was his 20th birthday and he had been goofing off with Daichi and Koushi before they stumbled into the bar, all of them drunk off their asses as they stumbled through the crowd, the blonde bartender rolling his eyes as he gave out the drinks, glaring at the drunk men as they stumbled around, taking shot after shot, laughing loudly as they 

At some point, Daichi and Koushi had vanished, and Bokuto had slipped onto the dance floor, grinding against anyone who was drunk enough to retaliate, and then he saw a pair of sharp cat-like eyes glaring at him from the gloom, and out of the crowd of people and strobe lights confidently strode a tall man. 

He was thin, with crazy hair that was obviously not styled, his clothes consisted of a pair of ripped jeans, a baggy red crop-top with a leather jacket over it, his lips curling into a cruel smirk as he beckoned Bokuto forward to him. Bokuto's body complied, his mind fuzzing over with something that was not the shots and beer that Bokuto had consumed, but it was some sort of...Perfume?

Bokuto didn't have much time to think about it as the man approached him, curling his arms around Bokuto's shoulders and leaning in, their lips almost touching in a kiss before Bokuto noticed the screaming. It was all around him, and as he looked up, his movements dulled from the intoxicated smell of the man, he saw what looked to be some sort of monsters, each of them grabbing onto a person, causing the terrified drunks to scream in panic. 

A side of Bokuto felt the panic as well, but just as he opened his mouth in a scream, the man brought Bokuto's face back to his own, and Bokuto's screams died in his throat as he stared into the man's eyes, feeling his resolve slipping harshly as the screaming around him melted into the thumping music until it was drowned out all together, leaving only Bokuto clinging to the man as their lips pressed together, a sort of tugging on Bokuto's soul making him melt even more into the man's touch. 

"Koutarou.." The man moaned against Bokuto's lips as they broke apart, the man licking his lips as something shimmering and white smoothed down his throat, the man's eyes, once a crisp amber, flickered into a dark black, swirling with ill intent as the panic that had disappeared only a few moments ago began to resurface. 

Bokuto could feel his heart throbbing in his throat as the man chuckled, his voice deep, rich, and utterly spine chilling as Bokuto gave out a breathy moan himself, the thudding of his heart matching the thumping base as the man's eyes flickered darkly, a sex-fueled fire billowing in their depths as Bokuto leaned forward again against his will, feeling those sinful lips on his own again, matching a speed that was slow but rough, sharp teeth grasping his bottom lip as the man pulled away, tearing a whimper from Bokuto's lips as he followed him blindly.

The panic that had been throbbing his throat was slowly disappearing, and as he leaned into the man's touch as the man began to move backwards, his steps careful and calculated, Bokuto felt his mind fuzzing over, staring up at the man as he smirked down at him, the club's lights showing his face briefly before he dove in again, forcing Bokuto's mouth open and plunging his tongue inside, almost making Bokuto choke as it lengthened and slipped down his throat, choking him a little as it curled around something, the tongue slowly pulling back with the man, the man's tongue coming out of Bokuto's mouth slowly, and on it's tip was a small pearl of silvery light. 

Bokuto felt his ears ringing as he was dropped. He fell to his knees, staring up at the man as he swallowed the small pearl, humming at it's taste, not breaking eye contact with Bokuto, cooing softly as Bokuto started to sink more to the floor, feeling his body weaken, the man following him down, holding him up gently with his arm, kissing him a final time before Bokuto blacked out. 

"Koutarou? Are you awake?" Bokuto stiffened up at the voice, the same one that had moaned his name the night prior, the voice belonging to the man who could have killed him.  

He sat up faster than he should have, jumping off of the house but regretting it as his head began to pound, stumbling to the wall that was just a few feet away from him, moaning as he pressed a hand to his forehead, his head snapping up when he remembered the other person (or should he saw Demon?) in the room. He looked up at him, the same man, the only thing that was changed was that he was in a pair of baggy sweat pants and was shirtless, better showing off an impressive board of abs. 

His amber eyes looked concerned as he walked forward, making all of the instincts to run from the possible threat go off as he stumbled along the wall, shouting at him (or "it"?). 

"G-get away from me!" He yelled, his voice coming out more as a croak, his throat burning as he thought back to the man's tongue, shivering a little at the memory as he stared at the man who paused, seeming miffed before a smirk filtered onto his face slowly. 

"My my," the man said after a moment, his eyes flickering darker as he approached, much more aggressively than before, his eyes fully black as he approached the cowering Bokuto, his hand grabbing roughly onto the collar of Bokuto's shirt, yanking him close. 

"Is that what you humans say to someone who saved you?" He asked, seeming to pout a little as he leaned in close, seeming to delight in the panic in Bokuto's eyes, grinning again as he got closer, their noses almost touching. 

"Well, is it?" He whispered, their lips skimming together, the faint smell of the perfume from last night making Bokuto's mind sway as their lips touched faintly, whining a little as he forced his arms to move, pressing gently against the man's chest. 

"W-what do you mean 'saved me'?!" Bokuto wheezed after he had broken the kiss, his face blown scarlet and a curious heat swirling through his body as the man chuckled, "you almost killed me!" He insisted further, only making the man laugh more. 

"Me? Killing you? Ha!" The man laughed, grinning at him wider, making Bokuto notice how sharp his front teeth were, and darted his tongue out to skim briefly over the spaces where the man had bit him, feeling small holes that were sore to the touch, and still faintly tasting of iron as he stared into the man's eyes. 

"I could never kill my supply, at least, not on purpose." The man cooed, bringing up a hand to gently touch Bokuto's face, his hands feeling cold to the touch and made Bokuto flinch away a little, a twinge of nervousness building up in his chest as the man leaned in. 

"S-supply?" Bokuto squeaked, squishing against the wall as much as he could as the man got closer, trying to make any sort of breathing area, because this guy was just a little too close.

"Yes," he said, "my supply." His eyes flickered back to amber as he leaned back, "you just happen to have the kind of soul that I find delicious, and so, you're my supply until you die." He cooed, grinning at Bokuto's horror, only laughing at the scared look in his eyes, but the damage was already done, and before Bokuto could react anymore, the man leaned in, pressing his lips to Bokuto's ears and whispering.

"My name is Kuroo," he purred, "but really, I would love it if you called me Master." 

Bokuto was officially fucked, and not in the good way. 


End file.
